Age is just a number
by EMO-tionP69
Summary: Naruto overall is a good 8 year old, but he has a big secret. I mean he can't help it that he finds an intense sexual attraction to older men, and of course It's also not his fault that sasuke seems to be the perfect hunk of man naruto is looking for. What will sasuke do? Can he resist the big lust filled baby blue eyes?SHOTA YAOI SASUNARU MINATO NARU BIG SURPRISES RATED MA/R
1. Chapter 1

AN: chello everyone, I would just like to say I will finish the story A Will To Live but I also want to start another story along with it and depending on which one has more reviews that story will dominate the other one ( makes sense?) Ok...Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own ( small voice)

WARNINGS: none for this chap ENJOY!

*****************  
Innocently unusual  
*****************

"DAD DAD WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Naruto cheered with his pink Bear held tightly to his chest and jumped into his parents bed disturbing there slumber.

Today was the day they would finally move into there new house and because naruto haven't seen it yet he is very excited to see it.

Naruto's parents had shipped the last boxes and furniture to there new house a couple of days earlier and now today is there last day at the old house before they fly out to the new house.

Before naruto's parents decided to move they lived in the city of New York. However naruto's parents Minato Namikaze and Paula Namikaze decided they should settle into a more quieter neighborhood in San Diego California, they heard it had lots of space for kids to play,and the communities were very friendly.

The fact the Paula was three months into a pregnancy with twins gave them more of a reason to leave behind the hussle bussle of the city life.

"Whoa there little bugger let me and your mom get ready then we can say goodbye to this horrid city life ok." Minato said scratching through his wild blond locks and a yawn following right after.

"And ill make us a goodbye breakfast. How about it." Said Paula with a smile while undoing her light brown braided hair. Even though Paula was not naruto's biological birth mother she still treated him like her own son.

Minato married Paula Rivers when naruto was 2 years old which was two years after naruto's real mother Kushina Uzumaki's unfortunate death during the birth of naruto.

Minato didn't want naruto to feel unloved or to feel like he would never fit in because he didn't have a mother so he decided that naruto didn't have to know that Paula wasn't his real mother.

It wasn't a lie, it was just not exposing the truth, as long as everyone was happy no one needed to find out...right?

"I want ramen." Naruto said happily tugging on his pink ruffled shirt with a big Hello Kitty face in the middle.

Naruto was an unusual 8 year old boy. He was reserved and shy with a mischievious glint in his beautiful blue eyes, naruto absolutely hated woman touching him, no one was allowed to touch him but his father and men around his fathers age which was 24 and everytime he went out could be seen in girls clothing.

At first Paula and Minato where deeply worried when they found out about his choice of clothing while shopping with naruto when he was five but they couldn't have him feeling any different from the rest of the ' NORMAL' human population so they condoned it.

Naruto was a boy though he looked like a little girl, he had big blue eyes that sparkled with innocence ,long golden eyelashes that made most woman and even Paula jealous, he had cherry red lips, a small perfect nose, long wavy hair, evenly tan smooth skin and was abit short for his age.

"Now naruto you know how your mother feels about us eatting that for breakfast" Minato said but when naruto crawled into his lap and pouted his dad looked at Paula as if asking to please let him have it.

" weeeell I guess just this time since we are moving...but none for breakfast after we move into our new house." Paula said smiling while raising her hand getting ready to run her fingers through naruto's shiny silky soft blond locks.

Naruto quickly slapped her hand away from him, grimaced at her and ran out of the room.

Naruto ran all the way to his bathroom upstairs and washed his hand 13 times, to him woman where disgusting he didn't have a reason why and if you asked him he would say that 'he didn't know why they just are'. ( AN: females please don't be offended I am a female myself so...yea :)..)

Once he cleaned his hands for the thirteenth time he went back downstairs where he could hear the furious whispers of his dad telling his mom about how she knew naruto didn't like to be touch, so why would she touch him. When naruto wasnt happy his father got very angry.

Naruto peaked around the corner.

" Hey 'ruto" his dad said using the nickname that they made naruto on Christmas eve sense it sounded similar to Rutoff(?) the Red Nose Reindeer.

" Daaaad you said you won't call me that anymore since I'm turning 8 next month." Naruto said with a cute pout and walking towards his dad and completely ignoring paula's guilty face.

"O yeah that's right kiddo" Minato said as he picked naruto up and have him a big kiss.

"Daddy's lil princess is growing up huh?" Minato said and naruto smiled brightly and nodded his head. "You can help us with the twins to" he continued and naruto's smile turned into a grimace as he wiggled to get down. When his father let him down he passed paula.

"I'm hungry now" he said to her in a quiet voice and left the room but not before grimacing at her stomachs.

Paula watched naruto leave with her arms protectively wrapped around her stomach. Even though she never said anything, she felt something was seriously wrong with naruto and it scared her almost made her fear for her life at times. He just wasn't normal to her and now that her babies where close to being born he seemed to have gotten worst.

***********************  
Yatta so what do you guys think ...would you guys want me to continue. Like... dnt like...Hate plz review


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Helllooo my sweets, such amazing reviews that I will now respond to (if I didn't respond to your particular review that means that it came after I wrote this chap. But I read all my review and love them equally lol) Hehe we go:

O and the rating if MA/ R is probably not a real rating its just a mix of rated R and rated MA XD I'm trying to play it safe this tome around.

AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE FAVORITERS AND FOLLOWERS MAKE MY COLD HEART MELT HEHE

ALRIGHT LET'S GET TO BUSINESS

WARNING: THIS STORY IS SHOTA (if you don't know what that means then look it up and if ya don't like then ill force u to read it jk just click back).

**********************  
Daddy where does babies come from? (cute head tilt)  
***********************

After breakfast Paula began cleaning the kitchen clearing away anything left of the empty house, minato started to haul the last of the boxes outside and of course naruto being the lil angel he was, ran up to his now empty room to find something to put a smile on his delicious father.

Naruto had a grin on his face as he pushing his butt out and giving it a little cute shake while he hummed a happy tune but then naruto looked into his closet and grimaced.

"How could she?!" Naruto said and clenched his small fist angrily and his delicate face was covered in a more of a cute pout even though a very scary frown was more of what he was going for.

Naruto harshly snatched up his kitty-Chan ( his pink bear) and was ready to take off running but then he stopped and looked at kitty-chan.

"HEY!" He yelled out then giggled. "There's a echo kitty-Chan"he giggled some more then remembered how he just snatched his bear up without handling him with care. He then took the bear and snuggled with it. Quietly giggling at remembering the echo that filled the empty room but then getting back serious.

" I'm sorry kitty-Chan for treating you like that but the horrible horrible lady in the kitchen (Paula) has done something that can't be forgiven! She took my sparkly cowgirl shoes and packed them away and..(sniff) and I was going to do the cowgirl dance for daddy." Naruto told kitty-Chan with tears in his big blue eyes. Kitty-Chan just stared with big hot pink button eyes and Naruto stared right back at kitty-Chan for a few more seconds then made up his mind.

"I'm telling my daddy, but you have to stay here ok kitty-Chan this is adult business not for kids like you ok I love you" naruto said and sat kitty-Chan carefully on the floor before running out of the room with tears in his eyes.

"Daddyyyyy!" Naruto called out and heard a faint 'I'm in the back' respond to him. Naruto took of running to the firey Orange Van parked in the backyard (for easier loading) to find his dad shirt-less not facing him with a tan pair of kaky(?) shorts on, beach sandals and a small seashell necklace with a shark tooth in the middle.

He was putting the last of the boxes into the Van, his blonde hair swaying wildly in the wind, a thin coat of sweat covered his evenly tanned upper body and Everytime minato would lift something his muscles would flex and a drop of sweat would slowly drop all the way down to his blonde snail trail.

A devilish smile made way across naruto's girly face, he reach up, put his hair up into a messy bun, unbuttoned the first three buttons to his pink ruffled shirt and made sure his dark blue jean shorts came to the highest point.

Taking a deep breath and conjuring up big tears and a cute pout he ran to his dad and grabbed his muscled arm while feeling his small cock twich at the addictive musky smell of a delicious Older hardworking man.

"Whoa there princess what's up." Minato said while picking naruto up into his arms.

Naruto was just about to speak when a specific sweat drop caught his eye. It slowly trailed down from minato's ear down to his neck and resting at the spot between neck and shoulder. Naruto couldn't help it as he dipped his head down to lick it up tasting the sweet taste of his dad and more importantly the taste of an older man.

Naruto found out about his addiction to older men when he turned the age of six, no, there wasn't a sexual attraction at that age but he would always catch himself always staring at older men with the age range between 24 -30 He also had strong weakness for a hardworking man. He couldn't help it, just seeing them sweat with no shirt and that frown they had of concentration just turn him on like no ones business.

His addiction didn't become overwhelming until he was 7 and walked in on his dad getting out of the shower. He had wanted to feel those big hands grab him, touch him, he wanted to really feel him, yes...his dad... even though at this age he didn't know how he wanted his dad to do these things but he just did, his body craved it like it craved air to stay alive it was intense and now that he was getting older the crave was getting stronger much stronger.

Naruto was scared at first about having this feeling everytime he saw a strong sexy handsome man (especially his dad no one has reach minato's level...YET), but when he found the art of seduction and sex it was like giving the devil the world. He watched porn (all kinds) for schooling and he mastered the art of seductive and even found that with his cute face feminine face he has more of an advantage then he thought.

He then found out that he wanted his dad and all the other men he desire... INSIDE him...deep inside him.

'Men are weak ' naruto thought as he lapped at his fathers neck and hearing minato's breath begin to come out in pants.

"N-n-naruto daddy has to get back to work I- mmmm" he moaned and shuddered as naruto nipped a sensitive area on his neck. Minato quickly dropped naruto out of his arms.

"NARUTO! what are you doing" minato yelled not understanding why naruto would do something like this.

Naruto knew that this his cue to bring out the innocence.

His eyes began to water which filled his dad to the brim with guilt. ' gotcha' he thought.

"B-b-but daddy I thought you tasted good like candy." he sobbed and minato felt bad, 'It wasn't like his sweet 'ruto was trying to...- no of course not he was just a kid he wouldnt even know about that stuff...yeah..what was he thinking' minato thought as he picked naruto up again while trying to hold him so that naruto couldn't feel his erection.

Naruto knew his dad had an erection he could practically smell it on him, the testosterone oozing from his fathers body, no it wasn't any hiding it from naruto.

He had to leave before the smell got the best of him, he didnt want his dad catching onto what his was doing but rather he wanted his father to be confused and want him to the point where he lost control (that's always the most entertaining) and thats where teasing come in at. 'nahh' he thought ' I can play for a little longer.'

" Naruto I'm sorry for acting abit dramatic but you can't do those type of things to men." He said with the intention on teaching a boy as beautiful as naruto how not to get raped, he wouldn't know what to do if his baby got raped.

" Why" naruto said tilting his head to the side abit cutely.

"Well because...because" Minato couldn't bring himself to give an answer. How could he tell naruto that doing that was a HUGE turn on, even Paula didn't know about that spot, heck He didn't even know about that spot until today and it was his own body. ' just coincidence' he thought with sigh.

"Because its inappropriate don't do it again" his said and quickly put naruto down once again.

Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"But with if naru like inappropriate things." Naruto said using himself in third person, it always seemed to get his father the best. Even though naruto like teasing his dad he never wanted to get his dad mad...mad with lust yes...but mad at him a big no no. Even though he wanted minato sexually, minato was also his father and he never wanted his daddy to be mad at him...NEVER.

Minato kneeled down to naruto's level and looked at him softly but sternly "O no sweet heart inappropriate can get you into a lot of trouble so don't do it ok." He said kindly and naruto nodded his head again.

'Time for the big guns' naruto thought as he inwardly enjoyed seeing his dad get nervous and stumble to answer the questions naruto already had the answers to, it made him feel powerful and naruto liked it that way...except of course if one of these damn men had enough power to take control and pound his tight, hot ,wet- ' no, bad naru' naruto thought mentally tapping his hand.

"Daddy where does babies come from?" He asked sweetly, rocking from side to side with his hands laced behind his back. Minato stared as if he could believe that he was asking such a question, but naruto and his sweet innocent smile, he couldn't just ignore his question.

"Well you see Ummm when uhhh the daddy gives the mommy a certain hug it umm uhhh the Ummm well the NO NO ..wait...OK, god gives mommy a special seed that mommy eats kinda like when you put a seed into the ground then it grows into a baby." He said stumbling over his answer.

'Utter B.S' naruto though while smiling and nodding his head "okies daddy I get it now but its hot I want to get naked and go to the pool." Naruto said tugging onto his shorts.

Minato began to feel a hardening in his pants and he mentally curse himself out, he was a pedo-bear  
(As naruto called it one day when he said he liked pedophiles..or as he put it pedo-bears...yeah I kno)

"Princess why don't we go check on your mom so we can get ready to head to our new house ok."

Naruto grimaced and shook his head vigorously, he wasn't stupid he knew that disgusting thing wasn't his real mom and even though naruto sometimes didn't act it he was very smart for his age. Beautiful but smart.

They walked inside and then they split naruto took a left and went to his room to tell kitty-Chan what happened and minato took a right and went to the kitchen to see Paula but not before his eyes lingered on naruto's swaying hips and plumped ass.

'The hell' he thought ' what's wrong with me, fuck maybe I just need some sleep..yeah that will do it.' He said trying to convened(?) His self. (AN: denial is not only a river in egypt, minato)

Once everything was packed and ready to go Paula headed upstairs to get naruto she knew he was a sweet child he just still needed to warm up to her. She smiled sadly, when the day that naruto will warm up to her came hell will freeze over, but she wanted kids and desperatly. Yeah she should be pregnant right? But she didn't know how to tell minato she lost the babies a month ago, she also didn't know how long the cerade will last.

She entered naruto's room to find him sleep snuggled up with kitty-Chan and sucking on one of the bears ears between his plump cherry red lips while playing with his own ear.

He was cute but Paula felt jealous of his beauty but of course he was still a boy and her husband isn't gay plus that would be incest and thats disgusting of course her husband wouldn't go that far she assured herself but one side of her wanted to get rid of the boy.

She couldn't have him ruining her marriage. All minato ever talked about was that boy, all he ever cared about was that boy, and all minato ever wanted happy was that GOD DAMN BEAUTIFUL BOY!

What about her and how she felt she want San Diego to be a new experience, a better experience and it will be ...without HIM.

She picked the small boy up into her arms but as soon as naruto felt two soft mounds dig into his arm he was awake and push away from her and grimaced in utter and complete disgust at her mumbling that he had to take a shower before running out of the room then returning to carefully pick up his kitty-Chan and glaring at her all the way out.

Yeah she would have to get rid of him, she turned on her cell, dialed a number, listened to it ring then on the 5th ring she got an answer.

"How much?" She asked nervously looking over her shoulder and wringing her hands. She wasn't a bad woman she just wanted her husbands attention and she didn't have it because of naruto, that odd disgustingly beautiful child. Once naruto was gone she was sure she would have all of minato's attention then because he would need comfort for his lose and she Paula Namikaze Minato Namikaze's wife will be there, it was a fool proof plan.

Once she got a quick stern answer she hesitated to respond but it was for the best...right?

"O-okay ill do it, we are leaving in a few minutes we should be in San Diego in a day...yes we are taking the plane...yes...yes...no he is blonde...yes-I mean no...like a girl...yes ok thank you...yes I will have your money...ok bye." She Hung up and smiled this is for the best.

When naruto got out the bathroom (not wanting to be bothered because he couldn't take a shower...everything was packed even the bathroom items...he will be feeling disgusting all day) he began furiously began scratching at his skin, he couldn't take it!

Naruto ran downstairs and out the door seeing his dad half way in the car, naruto grabbed onto his dads leg and began furiously rubbing himself onto his dad (not sexually lol).

"Daddyyyyyyy" naruto whined " I don't- I need a shower" he continued now hugging his dads leg.

"Just hang on abit as soon as we get to our new house you can take a shower in our neighbours house, I got in contact with him a while ago his name is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto paused his whining 'sasuke...what a delicious name' he thought and held his dads leg tighter ' but the name minato is so much sweeter, Is it possible to have two at the same time' he thought and then smirked.

O this journey he just might gain something.  
********************************

O NOOOOO PAULA what was that phone call about, and sasuke is about to be introduced please review REVIEW! (SWEET SMILE) ME LIKEY REVIEW BECAUSE THEY MAKE LEMON.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey guys! What goes up (*whispers* boners) thank you all for the wonderful reviews *granny voice* it warms my heart... o and im a 17year old girl juss in case you guys were wondering who is writing this.

OK IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!: I understand that some of you are worried that I won't write a lemon or the lemon won't be that good, and I know how if a lemon isn't good it ruins the story...I hate that...soooo yes I am writing lemons for this story and I have a solution for your worries ...in another story Im writing called A WILL TO LIVE ( if ya click my name you will find it) on chap. 5 there is a lemon( this stories lemon will be my second time writing one so the other one is my first)...so if thats a concern please check it out and if you like it then please review it will only make me a better writer.

OK SO ONWARD

Disclaimer: Me no own naruto...but it would be cool if the one who did make naruto put up a fanfiction becuz he could so rub it in everyone's face in the disclaimer Hehe...I know I'm a dork lol.

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS YAOI, SHOTA, LEMONS, AND CROSSDRESSING, this chap contains sumthin I think you guys would llliiiiikkkkkeeeee. See good things do happen to people who review because my reviews fuel me.

*********************  
Mysteries, puzzles, and...enigmas?  
*********************

Naruto shook his head...he won't do it and no one could make him.

He was scared stiff.

He knew it was coming but all the preparing in the world wouldn't help him now because this was real...yea...this was really happening.

"Come on its going to be ok" minato encouraged while rubbing naruto's head softly.

Naruto shook his head furiously, this was to much, it was big and now that he was so close to it it scared him.

"It won't hurt you." Minato insisted, giving naruto a small kiss on the forehead and gently pushing his head towards it.

"See its harmless...Come on daddy needs you to do this, I know you are young but there are some kids who do the same thing all the time, kids even younger then you." Naruto felt his eyes water as he squeezed kitty-Chan close to him.

He couldn't...no matter how many times he watched it on TV and told his self he would...now that its real he was scared.

Even if it was with his daddy...he still couldn't convince himself to do it, what was he thinking...he couldn't get onto that scary airplane!

People began huffing and sighing impatiently in the line behind them, this has been going on for about 7 minutes or so.

"Do you want daddy to carry you." Minato asked desperate to get the scared child onto the plane.

Naruto was sleep in his dads arms when they first arrived at the airport but unfortunately when they were seated in the gate where they would wait to catch there flight Paula's breast rubbed against naruto when she reached over to peck minato on the lips and that alone sent naruto on a mad dash to find a bathroom and clean his self and on his way he over heard two men talking about a recent plane crash and that conversation naruto heard resulted in well...this.

"No daddy I don't want to go at all!" Naruto said pouting his cherry lips and stomping his gold sparkly flats onto the ground.

A terrified naruto.

Minato looked at Paula who lightly nodded her head and after nodding in return minato hoisted naruto into his shoulder and quickly walked to there assigned seats on the plane, not to say it wasn't difficult with naruto kicking, screaming and beating him with his kitty-Chan.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Hic Hic Hic" naruto neck continually jerked (1) as the after affects of crying so hard had him sobbing uncontrollably. Minato reach over to naruto's seat, picked naruto up and placed him into his lap cuddling him while re-doing naruto's hair back into two braided ponytails (they were in before he messed them up by tugging on the ponytails when he wad whining) then seating him back into his seat.

Naruto sniffed pitifully and saw that riding on a plane wasn't so bad, it was like driving ...in the air but even with this new revelation he still wouldn't DARE look out the window. Naruto laid his head on his dad's arm and turn to the seat across from him and saw a handsome... no gorgeous young man about 25 years old a professional looking business man typing on his laptop.

'Perfect' naruto thought with a small smirk while wiping his teary eyes.

"Daddy may I please have some gum." Naruto ask and minato ceased his conversation with Paula who glared at the unknowing child she was still upset because (un)fortunately she had to sit in the seat in front of naruto and minato, minato turned quickly to attend to naruto then smiled and nodded for Paula to continue.

Once naruto was handed the gum he took the wrapper off and began making it into a hard little ball with one small delicate hand while popping the stick of gum into his mouth with the other.

Once the paper wrapper was in a hard enough ball he discretly began aiming the ball at the mans neck then shot it.

'I missed' He thought after he watched the ball fly past the man and onto the window. Though it seemed luck was on his side when the man still turned his dark black orbs to look at him.

Naruto smiled and then the man (being friendly) smiled back, naruto waved at the man then the man half waved back, naruto showed the man kitty-Chan and the man show his laptop. Naruto then lidded his eyes putting his middle finger into his mouth and began sucking on it then taking the shiny wet appendage out of his mouth to lick all over it with a practiced seduction.

The man widened his beautifully unique eyes at him in disbelief and then started glancing around to see if anyone saw what the BEAUTIFUL little blue eyed girl just did.

Naruto looked up at his daddy then Paula, once he confirmed that they were in a deep enough conversation about the direction to there new home he looked back at the pale goegeous man and began to slowly lift his skirt while smirking at the man's obvious confusion, but naruto didn't care about that because this man turned him the fuck on and no one has been able to do at a level like this but his father.

'It's a shame I won't see him anymore' he thought and it was a shame.

As he continue lifting his skirt at a pace that would make a snail feel pride about being faster he couldn't help but feel abit off... such a fine man... ideal ...sexy...and hardworking..(well he figured he was hardworking to have first class seats like naruto and his family did) wasted.

Naruto sighed dejectedly and let his gold and black mid thigh length skirt drop limply back onto his smooth flawless thighs.

This man would be perfect to be his other pet...yes..pet naruto didn't want a lover seeing as he still didn't know much about love that was a subject that confused him greatly so instead he wanted pets ...no..not one...see naruto thought it would be perfect if he could have two...yes...two pets would be perfect.

This man was like the night, hair black as the night heavens with eyes to equally to match shining with all kinds of mysteries, his skin like the moon...beautiful, the only difference was that his skin was not flawed like the moon and its craters...he would have been his pet named...Enigma...yeah that name is perfect.

While this man was like the night naruto's father minato was like the day.

Hair like the sun and all its vividness, eyes like the endless clear blue skys, and skin like the beautiful healthy grain fields. His daddy would be named...Hikari (light in japanese).

So he would have Enigma and Hikari such beautiful pets.

Enigma (the man) looked at naruto with confusion, the child just stop and stared at him in thought for a long while.

Naruto smirked. He would get that man...he had to.

"Daddy I'm bored I want to write." Naruto complained, Minato jolted awake, looked at him as if trying to remember the child's request then began searching for pen and paper once he found what he was looking for he handed it to naruto who didn't accept it until he was comfortably seated in his daddy's lap again. Minato smiled kindly down at him then wrapped a strong arm around him and went back to sleep.

Naruto began to write onto the paper with his tongue slightly poking out of his mouth in concentration, once he was done he neatly folded it and flicked it at the Enigma who caught it with practiced accuracy.

**_N: hi wanna c me do something cool_**

Enigma looked at naruto and nodded.

' He was a kid what's the worst he could do.' The enigma thought to himself with a slight smirk and preparing to make the kid feel good about making the easiest trick in the world.

Though the Enigma's eyes widened when naruto spread his pretty little long legs on either side of his father and began grinding onto him, Naruto felt his dads arm around him tense and naruto also felt a hardening bulge growing underneath him.

(An: I'm sure you guys are like how is nobody else seeing this well the shutters on the Windows are closed plus the only people around them is an older couple two seats in front of naruto and a sleeping lady five seats behind the enigma guy:))

The man stared in shock but was unable to look away, naruto smirked deviously when he saw this and threw his head back revealing a beautiful swan like neck, closed his eyes, parted his lips and began silently 'fake moaning' then giggling lightly at the man's obvious wriggle to restrain his lust.

Naruto really began lustingly panting with need when his dad began grinding his hard cock onto naruto's sweet plumped ass in his sleep and showering naruto with his deep quiet moans. God how he loved it when his daddy moaned, it was like vocal porn.

Naruto then placed kitty-Chan between his spread thighs, once the seemingly innocent stuffed bear was placed directly onto of naruto's small cock and the bears unusually long plastic tail was seated underneath his delicate body he began rocking back and forth feeling the tail of kitty-Chan softly teasing his small entrance.

Naruto turned his head slightly to lick up and down his daddy's neck enjoying the familiar taste on his warm wet tongue then he looked at the man who was obviously struggling with not looking at the scene that was unfolding in front of him (but obviously losing the battle as his eyes kept swerving back to the boy) and smirked.

Naruto's lust glazed eyes glittered with mischief as he unzipped the hidden zipper on the back of kitty-Chan. When kitty-Chan was all the way unzipped naruto slowly dipped his hand inside and when he pulled it out it was a pink and purple remote with a black wire connected to it he was holding in his hand.

Enigma began to get uncomfortably hot, he losened his deep red tie, took off his work suit jacket, and popped open the first three buttons on his shirt. He began shifting constantly in his seat as he began to feel the uncomfortable feeling of the beginnings of an erection.

Who the hell was this kid, why was he watching this little performance the kid was putting on, and why the HELL COULDN'T HE STOP LOOKING!

The enigma grabbed the paper and began scribbling furiously, he balled the paper up then threw it at the seductively rocking girl.

**_'You are a little girl what you are doing is sick and little girls shouldn't act the way you do so STOP IT BEFORE I HAVE TO INFORM THE FLIGHT attendants.'_**

Naruto then giggled which confused the man more and once the paper flew back his way his eyes widened at what he was reading.

**_N: I'm a boy not a girl but you can call the flight attendants..who would they believe a kid who us crying about a man who raped him or a man saying a kid was dry humping his fuckable father...now that that's done choose a level slow and gently...fast and hard..or hard and slow.'_**

Enigma looked up at the boy who wiggled the remote in his hand with a innocent smile then lifting one leg directly above his head until it was straight as a pole and adding on to this amazing display of flexibility by running his small pink tongue up and down his leg as a sexy invitation of just what he could do.

How did this kid even know how to speak the way he did, enigma had seen kids throughout his life and he didn't recall any of them acting...so...NEEDY and forward, woman 10 times older then this kid and work in a whore house had more shame.

The moment the man was about to write a negative response to this little 'show' of flexibility the paper was pulled from him he quickly turned and jumped as the same little CROSSDRESSING boy was now in his seat then the boy crawled over him to straddle his lap.

The enigma stared into the lusty beautiful blue eyes and became so lost that he didn't hear the small boys command until he felt something enter the palm of his hand, he look down to see what the child gave him and he saw that it was the same remote that the child retrieved from his stuffed bear.

"Choose" naruto said to him again and the enigma looked at him confused.

Then the enigma's eyes widened and grasped for the 4th time. This was the most surprises he had in his life and although the kid was well...a kid he couldn't bring himself to look away at what he was doing...HE. WAS. Captivated.

The boy began lifting his skirt slowly and once it was lifted what sasuke saw made his cock jerk violently in his pants, once the boy moved his Whinny The Pooh panties aside the man was able to see that the boy had the long shiny lubricanted tail ( AN: the tail is plastic and is about two fingers wide and the length of about 6inchs) of the stuffed animal seated into his rosy red tight wet entrance.

"This is my cool trick and I want to show it to you so Turn it on" the boy whispered and the enigma shook his head in a negative manner. What the fuck was wrong with this kid, and why the fuck was his cock responding. The brats dad was right across from them...even though he could afford to be sue ( he had tons of money) he wasn't trying to go to jail for some lusty brat that couldn't control hisself.

Naruto frowned and made his eyes water. "Turn it on or ill cry and tell everyone on this plane what you did to me." He said putting his hands between his legs and rubbing the ring of flesh that was tightly wrapped around the makeshift dildo then moaning quietly.

The enigma looked as if to say 'I didn't do anything to you'. Naruto giggled then tilted his head cutely.

"Who will they believe." Naruto said as he slowly wrapped his arms around the man's neck then gave his ear a lick and again whispered.

"Turn it on." The enigma's strong jaw clenched tightly, he didn't really have a choice now did he. With much reluctance the enigma didn't even look at the control as he turned it on to a random setting and almost instantly the boy began rocking his hips and panting wantonly and the movement causing his ponytails to rock along with him.

"Ahhhh..mmmm...hah...hah.." naruto moaned while heavy pants began to accompany those moans he could feel the vibrations lightly teasing his sweet spot but not fully pressing up against it and that drove naruto to near insanity.

Naruto wanted something bigger to fill him up and he was sure the man had the supplies to tend to his wishes and needs because he could feel that thick hot long piece of meat deliciously pulsing against his thigh. He wanted it he want to taste it stroke it ...Feel it inside him sliding along his wet walls just barely fitting into his small entrance...yes...he lived for this addiction...the addiction he still had yet to receive a cure for.

He began bouncing faster, his eyes closed and his hands laced behind the panting and now lightly sweating man's neck.

"Ummm..Ahhh..hah...hah..ah" naruto bounced faster as tears of frustration began to leak from his eyes. He couldn't finish off with this he need more...oooooo...so much more...always...SO. MUCH. MOOORRREEE.

He slipped his small hand into his panties and quickly tugged at his small prick.

"Mmmm...m-more I need m- ahh mooooorrrre." Naruto knew he couldn't finish on this alone when two able...men(his dad and the enigma guy) was right in arms reach. He pulled the enigma close while still bouncing and began lapping and sucking at the man's neck and getting pleasure at hearing the man desperately stuggling with his desires.

The man was going insane, his hands could only be clenched at his sides for so long until they got a mind of there own and went to work on that delicately feminine looking boy.

The man couldn't take it anymore, his hand was also itching to tend to his boner that was pressing uncomfortably onto the zipper of his pants as if trying to seek out the heated hole that could shelter it tightly with its wet warmth wrapped around it.

He couldn't take anymore...he had to find release and no matter how wrong this was he was still a man with needs and he Damned well needed this... just as his hand was about to slip underneath the boy any ravish him like there was no tomorrow the planes speaker sounded.

"THE PLANE WILL BE LANDING IN APPROXIMATELY 5 MINUTES."

Naruto let out a dejected whine at not being able to find release and also having to leave enigma. He pulled the tail of the stuffed animal out of his tight entrance and quickly pulled down his skirt, then he stuffed all of the 'secret stash' back into kitty-Chan (he would have to wash kitty-Chan again when he got to there new house).

Naruto then turned to the enigma who's cheeks were flushed much like naru's and the man looked ravished which made naruto giggle.

"Well I have to go home now but...yeah I'm going home so can I know the name of the man who assisted me today." Naruto said cutely with half of his face shyly hiden behind a now 'innocent' kitty-Chan that was snuggled to his chest.

The enigma debated telling the kid his name but then again what have he got to lose plus this kid may have more tricks up his sleeve, the man couldn't lie the boy was beautiful beyond beliefs and he was just 10 seconds from ravishing him but that was a moment of weakness and he couldn't afford to have those, it was a damn good thing he won't be seeing this kid again because although he Was a kid which was a big factor, he was also the only one to give him his first boner in 8 years so the kid should get a reward... right?

"My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said and then quickly walked off the plane but then turning back to naruto.

"O and kid get some help and get it quick because I don't think you could handle big boy games so stop trying to because one of these days shit just might get really real for you...so stop." And with that last peice of advice sasuke exited the plane.

Naruto was still struck dumb at hearing the sound of his temporary pets voice, it oozed of thick masculinity and made naruto shudder, it had the same effect that his dads voice had on naru. Plus his name sounded familiar... Then it hit naruto.

"Sasuke." He said trying the name on his tongue for the second time.

Maybe sasuke was right 'shit' just got real because now he knew sasuke won't be a temporary after all.

'I finally found my two pets, now let games really began.' Naruto also had to reveal his true self to his dad. 'O what fun' naruto thought licking his lips as he held his dads hand tightly, unaware of a man wearing all black with a hood on staring lustingly after him.

'Your mine'

Yea 'shit' just got real.

************************************  
(1) you know how after you been crying for a long time ur neck starts jerking to the side lol ...u guys r probably like WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. SHE. TALKING. ABOUT. but all u crybabies out there know what I'm talkin abt but don't feel ashamed...I'm a crybaby to. Lol

OMG who was that creepy man lusting after our cute little naru?...0.0

So did ya like it, hate it... tell me! Hehe I had way to much sugar

PLEASE REVIEW ANY QUESTIONS COMMENTS OR CONCERNS AND I'LL ANSWER TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY. XD


	4. Chapter 4

AN: luv reviews... Hehe srry I didn't respond to the previous reviews I got super busy. (innocent eyes) I'm sowwy.

To all who is wondering how the hell little naru managed to maintain such a delicious bear...well...minato is (let's all face it) filthy rich and although he prefers not to flaunt it by buying a mansion or hiring maids he still have bank(money) so naruto has his own card to spend and that's all I'm going to leave you guys with...but kitty-Chan does have a story behind it I promise it will all make sense soon...I want this story to blow minds...Hehe cuz I'm weird.

thanks for all the amazing reviews I feel so special and Final syai Lunar Generation ur one hell of a reviewer lol ...u guys feel my heart with roses and rainbows lol jk...u guys only give me confidence to write a new chap and more lemons cuz the more reviews I get the faster I up load hehe...I'm lazy and need a reason to do stuff. (Guilty smile)

Onward

Disclaimer: no own

Warning: Shota, CROSSDRESSING, ummmm and whatever else that is in here...o wait and language.

*********************************  
Hungry eyes see blindly  
*********************************

As naruto walked along side Paula and minato on there way out of the airport he couldnt help scratching at his skin furiously, he hadn't taken a bath yet. The little randavu(?) he had with that delicious man only made him forget about the itch, not completely obliterate it.

There was one thing naruto never let get out of hand and that was his control on any and every situation, so now that he was not in control of how clean he felt ,he did what any kid would do...he began whining to his daddy.

"Daddyyyy my skin is itchyyyy." Naruto said with tears filled his big blue eyes. Minato stopped walking, reached into his back pocket and obtained two pink silk mittens. He always had to always carry them around just in case a woman felt the need to touch the gorgeous boy because if they did and naruto didn't have access to a shower or a sink then he would began vigorously scratching his skin raw and minato wanted naruto's skin to stay perfect, just like all the rest of him.

Minato carefully applied the gloves onto the small delicate hands then wiped away naruto's tears that came from his whining about how itchy he was. Minato picked naruto up, kissed him onto the forehead and kept walking.

After awhile when he was sure that naruto was asleep minato let out a sigh in relief, It killed him to see his little princess so uncomfortable. The family continued walking in silence for abit until it was broken by Paula.

"He is becoming abit to clingly dont you think minato." Paula said softly while inwardly hoping to convince minato that the child had to go.

"No, I don't think so, I- he just loves his dad is all...do you think I'm cuddling him to much?" Minato asked with worry filling his voice, the last thing he wanted to do was suffocate his pride and joy.

Paula inwardly jumped with joy. 'OF COURSE! The answer was there all along maybe she can somehow manipulate minato into thinking naruto wanted to leave, and he would believe her because minato was the most gulible man in the world...its a wonder how he was so rich.' She thought to herself as she quickly put her plan into action. No longer did she want to just get rid of the beautiful child...O no...she wanted to DESTROY. HIM. He was the reason for her constant jealousy and anger so it was only right that he pay for it.

"Well Its not really my place to say." She said fiddling with her wedding ring as she 'played the part' of not wanting to interfere with her husbands parenting skills and Minato being as gulible as he was, fell for it.

"No no you are his mother so its your right to have your opinion." He said twisting naruto so that his head comfortably rested on minatos chest directly above his heartbeat which cause a breathy sigh of contentment to exit the sleeping naru as they made their way over to wait for their luggage.

Paula began to worry, she couldn't start ruining the boy if she couldn't hit him where it hurt most. Naruto was a very reserved child and didn't ask for much, he just always kept to himself and played with his kitty-Chan... Paula's eyes discretly landed on the kitty-Chan and she inwardly smirked, yeah that's definitely hitting it where it hurt.

"Well yes, I do believe you are cuddling him to much he is a big boy now minato not a baby and one day while I was cleaning I heard naru mumbling about how he wanted a new bear." She said sure that it sounded convincing.

"What, you mean naruto is bored of kitty-Chan but he had it every since he was 1 year old (AN: the bear didn't come with all its *cough* additional parts.) Why would he be bored of it... he loves it." Minato said staring confused at the way naruto tightly held kitty-Chan even in his sleep. He loved his bear...right?

"Yea minato, I know you might think that but naru is getting older not younger and he needs his own space plus more big BOY not girl... toys to play with. He is a boy we can't cuddle him like he's a girl, for lack of better words he is a prince minato not a princess." She said while rubbing minato's back in encouragement.

Minato looked down at his little princess-no... PRINCE. What his wife is telling him is beginning to make sense...A lot of sense.

"We can start simple, surprising him with a new boy bear, cutting his hair and buying boy clothing for him." She said eagerly.

"Wouldn't that be a lot to drop on him all at once, maybe we should talk to him about it and see what he thinks." Minato firmly, to him that was abit much what about to a child.

"Minato would you rather him to be a respectable and successful man, or a CROSSDRESSING boy that has a low paying job. Minato this is his life we are talking about its best to start now rather then be sorry later." She said softly then tucking a stand of brown locks behind her ear.

"Well I guess but I just want him to be happy even if that's with a low paying job ...besides I won't be able to cuddle him as much once the twins are born." He said staring at the beautiful boy in his arms who's face was displaying a little frown, it was almost like he could sense his dads sorrow even in his sleep.

Paula flinched and rest her hand onto her now empty womb, she still didn't have the heart to tell minato that she miscarried. she couldn't... especially now that she finalized the deal with 'THAT CALL', she knew after everything went down minato would maybe fall into a great depression and she wanted to be his light in that time of darkness, so he didn't need to be anymore stress then he already will be.

She will make this 'pregnancy' thing work in her favor.

She nodded while smiling.

Minato snuggled the sleeping beauty closer, he never wanted to hurt someone so...pure and innocent.

Once their suitecases had been spotted they quickly retrieved them and headed out of the airport and to the rental car.

Minato put the sleeping angel naruto comfortably into the backseat though it was aways a hard task do when naruto was sleeping because naruto clung to him like a little kuala(?) bear. Once everyone was in the car and situated, Paula turned to minato who was still thinking about the well-being of his son.

"So what's plan hubby." She asked while opening a bottle of water to take a sip.

"Well Mr. Uchiha should be back from his flight now so I guess I will give him a call and tell him that we are on our way over, how's that sound." He said retrieving his cell phone from his back pocket.

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Man." Paula said as a smile stretched itself across her pale pink lips.

After dialing the right number minato pressed the IPhone against his ear. It took 5 rings for sasuke to answer.

"Yes hello, Uchiha speaking."

"O Hi its minato I just wanted to confirm that you are still okay with us staying with you until our stuff arrive." Minato said while starting up the rental and pulling out to drive through the maze that was known as the airports parking lots.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

"Excuse me, I'm not sure if I got that was that a yes or a no." Minato said scratching his head in confusion with one hand while the other quickly turn the steering wheel to make a left.

"Yes."

"Alright then we are heading your way now." No conversation was made after that.

1 HOUR LATER

Naruto opened his baby blue colored eyes to see a door that he wasn't familiar with. It was beep red with a gold knob.

"Daddy where are we?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes with mitten covered hands.

"We are at Mr. Uchiha's house, remember I told you you could take a bath here." Minato said cheerfully and almost instantly naruto squirmed out of his dads arms, he quickly discarded the silk mittens into his dads back pocket but not before getting a good squeeze of that firm manly ass, he bit his cheery lips to make them redder and while he was in the process of putting his hair into a neat ponytail sasuke opened the door wearing nothing but a...towel.

Naruto had to take deep breaths to maintain composer as his knees became weak do to seeing then man's broad chest glistening with drops of water, his eyes trailed down the firm abbs to stop at the snail trail, he quickly forced his eyes to look at that gorgeous face, he couldn't have his pet thinking he was weak and easily pleased but to be honest naruto thought holding back from fucking these men would be the death of him.

He then grimaced with possessivness when he turned a witnessed Paula eyeing what was rightfully his...well maybe not rightfully but sasuke was still his.

Naruto turned back to a shocked sasuke and smirked while reaching up to hold his daddy's hand.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha fancy meeting you here...I look forward to staying with you." Naruto said politely.

'Fuck.' Was the only word traveling through sasuke's shocked mind.

OUTSIDE THE HOUSE

"We have spotted the Target." A man with jet black hair said into the phone.

"What did the lady say she wanted us to do to him again." Asked the red headed man next to him.

.

.

"RUIN HIM." Was the only reply they received through the phone.

******************************  
Oooooooooo noooo between paula, the stalker guy, and now these guys ...what is little naru going to dooooooo!

PLEASE REVIEW AND DEPENDING ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET I'LL REWARD YOU GUYS WITH A SEXY SCENE.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ellooooo I loved the reviews lol Final syai Lunar Generation..*Watches gate fall in shock* the hell?! *girls run in chanting 'we want sexy scene' *I look around and give a nervous laugh* I w-want sexy scene too I-I'm with u guys...*after getting beaten down by fangirl** lay on the ground twitching* the hell just happened. *sighs* the life if a writer

IMPORTANT NOTE: I am aware that my story is...for better lack of words lacking in some area so plz help me along as a new author but not in a mean way thanks.

O sorry for the long wait I had to attend a wedding then other stuff but hopefully you guys never have to wait that long again. See I haven't forgotten about ya.

Onward

Disclaimer: dont own naruto or Toys 'R Us

Warning: check previous

*********************************  
YOU'RE MINE BI*CH! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD  
*********************************

Once sasuke eventually got over his shock from seeing the little devil innocently smiling, he stepped aside and opened the door wider as a gesture to the family that they may enter.

Naruto was the last to enter but before he took a step into the house he stopped and turned to scan the silent empty street that was lined with rows of big beautiful houses on each of its opposite sides.

"Weird." He muttered to none other than himself, he could've sworn someone was watching him. He cluches kitty-Chan close to himself shuddered, and entered the home with a frown of concentration.

Sasuke was confused, the kid just came in without saying a word to him or even giving him a sign that he recalled what happened on the plane. He shook his head and closed the door.

Naruto stared in awe at the beautiful house. The walls were painted a soft champaign color that did well to compliment the black oddly shaped sofas with black and cream colored throw pillow neatly resting on opposite sides of the couch(AN: just imagine an stylish yet odd shaped sofa.)

The silky soft carpet was also black except cream colored strips were lined along the black. The windows were adorned with beautiful black and gold curtains, a black flat sceen TV was situated directly over a digital fireplace, and a stunning chandelier Hung gracefully from a very high ceiling.

'Seems to fit him.' naruto thought as he unconsciously ran his fingers along kitty-Chan's soft fur.

He turn back to everyone and saw that sasuke didn't accompany Paula and minato and he thought that it would be the best guess to think that sasuke went to go cover that beautiful body.

"Daddy I'm ready for my bath now." Naruto said while staring at the skinny red puffy lines that graced his arms from him scratching so much in the last past hours.

Minato stared at his son with deep concern. Since the moment they came through the door his son seemed a little...off.

"O yea right, ill just go to the car, grab our bags and get some dinner then you will be ready to go get that bath alright." He said cheerfully, trying to break naruto out of whatever thoughts he was in that could make his mood change so drastically.

When minato left out Paula strolled over towards naruto.

For his age naruto was smart, really smart, he knew Paula didn't really like him but that wasn't the problem. In fact he was happy that they shared mutual feelings about each other, the problem was the fact of how she was acting lately. Very ...shady.

It might not have been anything big to anyone else but he just couldn't figure out what Paula had up her sleeve. It was easy for him to read people because he studied humans and their emotions, he had to in order to know when he went to far while seducing a man or to tell their moods and if it was even a good time for a display of such seduction.

So why the hell couldn't he figure out what secret was lurking in that disturbing head of that...woman, O right he wasn't able to tell because she was just that...a woman.

Naruto squeezed kitty-Chan closer as Paula bent down so that her filthy lips where next to his ear.

"I know your secret lil boy." She said in a amused tone then smile maliciously when she witnessed naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, I see the way you look at my husband and other grown men." She continued.

"But don't forget, you little shit that he is in fact my husband. MINE and if you keep playing adult games then there will adult consequences. Yes darling, every action has a reaction and one day your reaction just might not be lust so stop playing with men who's cocks you can just barely take. Now run along and take your bath like a good KID should." And with that she walked out the house, feeling like she won even if it was alittle because the true win was the boy being gone...for good

Naruto stared at the door, his puffy cheeks were flushed with anger but than he took a deep breath and smiled.

'It has been to long since I completely ruined someone, this could be... fun.' He thought as he made his way up the spiral staircase.

Naruto had a secret no one knew about, it was a dangerous secret that drove him to have to get pets in the first place. (AN: you willll seee wat it is soon.)

If Paula wanted to go that far to hate him so much then there is a huge possibility about her learning of his secret. Like hell he would let that happen. He would die first.

There was a door located at the end of the dark hall and it was slightly cracked with a skinny line of light slipping into the hallway.

He smirked, he could use a distraction.  
-

Sasuke sat on his king size bed that was covered in black silk sheets and a black and white stripped comforter.

He was going through the mail that had collected over the time span that he was away on his business trip.

He was now wearing lose black jogging pants that hung low on his hips and a black T-shirt that contrasted well with his pale skin.

"Trash, trash, trash, trash, keep, trash, ke-" He halted his hand from throwing another letter into the 'keep bin' when he heard a small light knock.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that it was that Damned child and that horrid bear he always carried around. Sasuke stayed quiet and prayed to every entity that the child would just go away.

.

.

.

Knock knock

'Fuck' sasuke cursed in his head. He ran his hand through his silky black locks.

"What." He answered and almost immediately the pretty little blonde boy came in looking as innocent as ever.

If someone told him the child's true colors and he didn't know the boy he would've called that person crazy, then send them to jail for thinking that a child would do that. It never failed to amaze him at how naruto looked so innocent but was so devious.

A wolf in sheep's skin indeed.

"Well my daddy forgot to bathe me sooooooo I was wondering if you could." Naruto said as his owlish blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"How old are you." Sasuke asked.

"Eight." Naruto responded while lightly Twisting the smooth silver doorknob.

"Well in my opinion you should be washing your own ass, you may be small for your age but your still eight." Sasuke said as he made his way to leave the room but then naruto harshly grabbed his forearm and it amazed sasuke that the seemingly fragile child had such strength.

"Wash me or I will tell my daddy that you touched me in an ill manner. He hasn't left yet." Naruto said through clenched teeth and squeezing sasuke's arm tighter to let him know how serious he was.

"Are you threatening me." Sasuke asked with a deep scowl.

"Why of course not, all I'm saying is that if you don't wash me like I kindly asked of you then my tongue just might slip and spill abit of information to my pet." He said all the while smiling as though he didn't just blackmail someone.

"Pet?" Sasuke asked cocking his head back in disgust for the word.

"Yes pet, I just said pet as in something that needs a master. Although he might not know it yet my dad is my pet and so are you. Now wash me pet." Naruto said stamping his thigh-high white sock covered foot and his innocent smile quickly becoming a annoyed pout.

"Look kid I don't know what you have been smoking or what type of sick stuff you seen on T.V but I'm not no one's okay so get that through your tiny skull and go take a hike to Toys 'R Us where you belong." Sasuke said as he wrenched his ARM out of the boys grip.

"Fine have your way." Naruto said as he began calling his dads name and crying.

Sasuke looked at the child shock. 'The brat wasn't kidding' he thought.

"For God sake! Get up here kid and go in the bathroom." Sasuke whisper/yelled frustratedly. After sasuke was done with this kid he was sure he would either be an alcoholic, a chain smoker, or addicted to some other drug because the kid always had his nerves seriously on edge.

Naruto smiled, wiped his tears and skipped into the bathroom that was connected to sasuke's master bedroom.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This kid was going to be the death of him.

Sasuke jumped and frantically looked around his room trying to locate where the unfamiliar song of 'S&M' by Rihanna was coming from as it loudly filled the room.

Just then naruto came out of the bathroom with his hair flowing down his back like a golden waterfall and in nothing but sasuke's black towel that was wrapped around his chest (like a girl). He calmly walked over to the left side of sasuke's bed where his kitty-Chan sat, he stood on his tippy-toes (Sasukes bed is very high) unzipped the hidden zipper (which made sasuke began to break out into a nervous sweat) and pulled out a pink IPhone that had a sparkled covering on it.

"Speak." Naruto as after he dragged his small finger across the screen of the phone.

"...who's asking...really...well yes this is him..no I wasn't aware...is that so...o no that's all the info I need and also thank you for you're services...take care...bye." Once naruto finished the conversation he stood back on his tippy toes and tucked the phone back into kitty-Chan.

"Why is your bed so high?" Naruto asked once he zipped the bear back up.

"Cause its meant to fit me not you." Sasuke said as he stood there with his arms crossed and a sexy scowl covering his face.

"So uhhh who was that you were talking to huh? One of your little fuck buddies." Sasuke asked as they headed to the bathroom. He didn't know what made him ask but he just did, it was almost as if he could feel a hint of jealousy when he heard the deep voice of the male naruto was talking through the phone.

Though that couldn't be the case because naruto was a child, it can be easy to forget that naruto is a kid when he was not acting innocent. He had a maturity edge about himself.

"You wouldn't understand and besides I only need two PETS not fuck buddies, I think you and my father have enough cock to go around. Now if you know how to know how to use it or not isn't up to me now is it but just letting you know that you are not only my pets for sexual gratification. So don't think that." Naruto said as he stood in front of the mirror brushing his golden locks making sure there were no tangles in it.

"What do you mean 'I won't understand' I'm older than you besides I'm no ones pet." Sasuke said as he leaned against the door with his arms crossed and his pitch black orbs following naruto's every move.

"Keep telling telling yourself that." Naruto said still brushing his hair then putting it into a lose bun so that it wouldn't get wet while was taking his bath.

"Why are you jumping the gun." Sasuke said referring to his unanswered question concerning the call still unsure of why he was still pressing the issue.

"Sasuke drop it." Naruto said hating how sasuke kept prying like a jealous husband.

Once he finished his hair he motioned for sasuke to make his bath and he began doing so, he was to focused on the issue of that call to complain about naruto ordering him around or not.

"I'm just asking a simple question." Sasuke said.

"No, you're not asking your prying. There's a difference."

"Why won't you just tell me."

"God! Sasuke just drop it your acting like a jealous husband. I'm eight what could I possibly have going on." Naruto yelled.

"With the tricks I have seen you pull, Im going to put my money on the fact that you could have anything going on." Naruto smirked and walked over to where sasuke was seated on the side of the expensive red tub.

Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck while one of his small flawless legs bent upward to press his knee softly onto sasuke's limp cock.

"You sound abit jealous there sascakes." Naruto said then nibbling onto Sasukes ear who in turn groaned.

"Fuck kid stop your dad will be home soon maybe he can give you a bath." Sasuke said in a mere lusty whisper.

Naruto's eyes sparkled in devious.

"Well we will just have to make the best out of what little time we do have, besides you look like you need...release." naruto said whispering the last part into his ear while he rubbed on sasuke's thighs in a calming stroking motion.

"Fuck kid." Sasuke said breathlessly. The knee lightly rubbing his now half hard cock was driving him insane, he wanted more but not from the kid, even though it seemed that the kid was the only way to wake his cock up. This was fucking sick but he couldn't help but bite his lip and rock into that stroking knee. Fuck it felt good.

"That's right, Just re-" naruto's words were cut short when sasuke opened his eyes and instantly his lust filled face frowned a deep frown of pondering.

"Sasu what's wrong?" Naruto asked wanting to know what grabbed the man's attention so quickly. Was there something on his face?

Sasuke's sharp eyes spotted something, a red laser light.

It seemed much like to ones that help guns take...AIM.

Gun that were meant to shoot and kill on pin point Target.

"O Fuck." Sasuke said with wide eyes staring at the flicking red dot aimed right at the blonde boys heart.

SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY OF SAN DIEGO

Paula evilly smirked as she took the phone from her ear.

"Bye bye little naruto." She said then looked over at her unconscious husband and smiled.

This will all work out fine.

.  
.

Ring around the rosy

A pocket full of posies

Ashes, ashes

We all fall down

***********************************  
I don't know what made me write the child song lol dnt ask

Done

REVIEW O AND AGAIN I'M SRRY ABT THE LONG WAIT

REVVVIIIIEEEWWWW

XD


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm allliiivvveee (rises from being buried under homework)

REASON FOR ABSENCE: School, balle, bellydancing, pregnant mom, annoying little sister, older sisters wedding, mid-term, cleaning a room that looked like hell and all its demons ransacked it, and the wonderful curse know as writers block

Hehe yeah srry guy that was my fault

THANKIES FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS... IT MADE MY STILL, COLD, AND SHRIVELED UP LITTLE HEART BEAT WITH LOVE.

LET'S DO THIS THING!

*******************  
GUNS AND ROSES  
*******************

"Pet! I demand you to answ- AHHH" Naruto screamed when sasuke suddenly threw himself on top of the delicate blonde's body, causing them both to hit the black marble flooring with a loud and hard 'THUD'.

Once they landed sasuke was awkwardly positioned between two slim tanned thighs, with his body shielding the smaller one.

"OUCH! Sasuke, Warn me before your testosterone skyroc-mummffhhh" A pale elegant hand quickly covered naruto's mouth preventing the boy from saying anything else.

"Shut up kid!" Sasuke whispered/shouted while ignoring the fact that naruto was trying to claw his pale hand away from his mouth.

Sasuke turned his head slightly and his ears twitched as he tried with all his might to hear beyond what was deemed as normal human hearing.

God, how sasuke hoped that what he had just seen on naruto's chest was just some dumb ass kid messing around with lasers. But of course, deep down inside sasuke knew that for some unknown reason they were in deep shit.

As sasuke continued to listen for any kind of suspicious activity, he felt something warm, small, and wet sliding slowly on the palm of his hand in a sort of circular motion.

Sasuke sighed.

Damn this child.

Sasuke grimaced in disgust as he stared at the beautiful crossdressing boy shamelessly licking the palm of the hand that was covering his mouth, while his sea blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Though sasuke's rather large pale hand was obscuring the lower half of naruto's delicate face, he could tell the kid had that dirty little smirk planted onto his face.

A pedophile would surely kill to be in his place rite now.

Disgusting fuckers.

Sasuke didn't get it. Minato seemed like a pretty decent father so what the hell was wrong with this kid? Was he dropped repeatedly as a baby or something?

Sasuke quickly removed his hand as the child began seductively sucking on his middle finger, which sent unwanted spark of pleasure that caused his cock to twich with life.

Sasuke swore to himself that as soon as he got the chance he was going to call up all the pedophiles in the city, and let this kid see exactly what happens when you try this shit on the wrong person.

After a while of silence sasuke deducted that maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Maybe he didn't see a gun's laser light over naruto's heart.

"Sasucakes I'm naked, so what-"

It was as if time slowed down. Like everything just went into total silence as the first bullet broke through brick, dry wall, wood, and paint. Only to end up in sasuke's bathroom.

Not many people knew this, but Sasuke always prided his self in having a hefty collection of action movies. But the funny thing is that no matter how many of the acted out shooting scenes that his black orbs have taken in, he realized something.

Not one movie fully prepared you for how loud it was. The sound was ear shattering. Literally.

These fuckers obviously had no problem with getting caught by the police, well judging by the psychotic laughter that could clearly be heard outside his window. O and let's not forget the seemingly exploding bullets.

911 would be extremely useful right about now.

Yeah, It was a too damn bad that sasuke left his phone back in his room.

"Naru-Chan come out come out where ever you arrreee." Called out a sing song voice.

Sasuke's widen eyes traveled down to naruto.

'What? this shooter knows naruto? What the hell was going on?' Sasuke thought in the privacy of his own mind.

"Fuck." Naruto cursed under his breath. How the hell did they find him so fast? I mean he knew they were coming, but this timing Was. ABSOLUTELY. Ridiculous.

'Alright, no sense in crying over spilled milk. Time to put the game face on.' Naruto thought as he grabbed sasuke's face between his hands, so that the obviously confused pale man with looking into his large sapphire eyes.

"Do you trust me sasucakes?" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes.

BANG!

BANG!

Two more bullets penetrated the house and exploded on impact.

Was bullets even supposed to explode on impact?

"I don't like waiting naru-Chan!" The voice called out again, then giggling loudly.

"So, do you trust me?" Naruto asked again with a hopeful voice.

"No." Sasuke stated blandly.

Like hell he was going to trust a kid that has a fucking assassin after him!

Naruto smiled deviously.

"Do you want to live?" Naruto question while still smiling.

"Depends on what comes along with that offer of 'living'." Sasuke answer with a hint of suspicion lingering in his voice.

"My tight hot asshole to fuck, lots of money, and an exciting life." Naruto said as he slid his hands away from sasuke's face in order to wrap his delicately thin arms around the man's broad neck.

"Then No." Sasuke responded just as emotionlessly as before.

"Well too bad baby, cuz' quite frankly you don't have a choice. My Pet." Naruto said with the same smug smile that sasuke just wanted to slap off his beautiful face.

What the fuck did he get himself into?

******************  
Paula smiled with excitement, it was about time she got rid of that disgusting slutty child. Finally she could live with HER husband in peace. Finally she could-

Ring!

Ring!

Ri-

"Hello Paula speaking." She stated as soon as the white and pink polka-dotted iPhone rested against her ear.

"Hello Ms. Namikaze, this is John the one you hired to carry out the 'deed'." The speaker stated.

"Carry on and make it quick." She said with an added aggravated sigh.

"We have abit of a problem." The other voice said sounding worry.

"Well spit it out." She yelled then quickly quieted down in order to not disturb her sleeping husband, who's head rocked gently as the car continued over the some what rough gravel.

How could she hire such idiots? It was their job to solve problems not hers.

"It seems like someone is already after the kid. He is shooting up the house now. I commanded my men to lay low until we get a profile on this crazy fucker."

Paula's lip tightened into a thin line.

Every single God Damn time she wanted to destroy that little slut something always went wrong. AL-FUCKING-WAYS!

She looked over at minato's peacefully sleeping face.

But of course It was worth it, because in the end she will come out on top.

She ALWAYS did.

Paula smiled softly at her sleeping husband, then steered her brown eyes back to the road.

Paula held the phone close to her lips and began to speak with a whispering sneer.

"I don't give a shit who the fucker shooting the house is. Just goes to show I'm not the only one annoyed by that disgusting little roach. I want you in that house, and I want that kid dead. DEAD! Do you hear me. Because if you don't hear me then I will make sure you will have a reason not to be able to hear. Do you copy?" She asked the last part sweetly.

"Y-yes Ma'am." The voice answered clearly shaken up by the violent threat.

"Good." She said, then proceeded to hang up.

Nothing will stop her.

NOTHING.

She really didn't want to get her hands dirty, but of course if you want something done RIGHT 99% of the time you have to do it yourself. Sadly it seemed like that was what it was coming down to.

GOD! She didn't have time for this.

'Though, it was odd for a 8 year old to have someone trying to kill them.' She thought to herself as a deep frown creased her otherwise flawless forehead.

It seemed that naruto had a little secret, but of course secrets don't stay secrets for too long.

Well at least in this case.

She will find the demon child's secret even if it's the last thing she did.

************  
"Kid, I'm not sure what going on in the warped little mind of yours, but let me jus-" a small delicate finger silenced sasuke.

"Hush baby, you talk to much." Naruto said between breathy giggles.

"Live alittle." He finished with a large grin.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed when a bullet nearly hit him.

"Wow he isn't joking." Naruto muttered as he glared at the window that the warning bullets had just passed through.

Sasuke glared as if to say 'no shit Sherlock.'

"Sasu." Naruto blinked innocently up at sasuke who was sweating profusely. He couldn't help it, this shit was fucking tramatizing.

"What!" Accidentally shouted in his panic attack while panting heavily.

Naruto sighed and watched in amusement as sasuke flinched and began hyperventilating when another bullet flew through the window.

"Oooohh McDonald had a farm eieioooo." Naruto began singing, and horribly at that.

Sasuke looked at naruto with a WHAT THE FUCK expression.

'Was this kid seriously singing a fucking- you know what never fucking mind.' Sasuke thought as naruto continued his awful singing.

"-oink oink here and a oink oink there here a oink there a oink everybody oink oink. O McDonald had a farm-"

"Dobe, please tell me why the hell are you singing fucking nursery rhymes when we are about to die in a God Damned bathroom?" Sasuke asked as he stared down at the smirking kid.

"Gotcha out of your panic attack didn't it?" Naruto said with a wink while still smiling.

"Whatever Dobe, let's get out of this house." Sasuke said as he belly crawled his way towards his bedroom, than hopefully out of this god forsaken place.

He didn't know about 8 year old idiots like naruto, but he worked hard for the luxurious living

"First of all what the heck is a 'Dobe'? And secondly I suggest you bring your sexy body back in here and listen to what I have to say, unless you want that body full bullets." Naruto said in a singsong voice as he re-wrapped the black towel around his frail body.

Sasuke turned to naruto and frowned. It was obvious that the kid had something important to say, because naruto wasn't attempting to undress him with his big blue orbs.

"Make it quick." Sasuke said calmly while eyeing the shattered window suspiciously.

Why was it so quiet?

"Ok." Naruto started with a wide smile.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm 8 years ol-" Sasuke stopped him with a glare as if to say 'Be serious.'

"Ok ok don't get your Dick in a knot. Well before I start you have to go get Kitty-Chan." Naruto demanded and pointed firmly to sasuke's bedroom where Kitty-Chan lay helplessly on the bed.

"No." Sasuke said almost instantly after naruto's outrageous request, and sasuke was sure that 88% of the human population on this earth would say the same thing of they were in this predicament.

Naruto pouted his ruby red lips.

"Please." He said trying the 'magic word' with a added side of puppy dog eyes.

"No." Was his reply.

"Go get Kitty-Chan now or else I'll start screaming and crying." Naruto sneered whilst pointing a perfectly manicured finger in the direction of Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke looked at naruto as if he was trying to determine if the kid was bluffing or not.

'I mean, the kid had to be joking, because if the Dobe started screaming like the idiot he was, than that could get them killed.' With this deduction sasuke said a firm...

"No."

Naruto shrugged his small shoulders, opened his mouth-

Sasuke rushed to put his hand over the kids mouth.

"I fucking hate that kid, I'm going to kill that kid." Was the calming chant sasuke muttered as he bellycrawled his way over to his bed.

Once sasuke reached the large king sized bed He huffed a sigh of relief, but just as his hand reached up and retrieved the bear safely, bullets began pounding the house anew.

"Son of a-" Sasuke muttered to non other than himself, as he curled into himself shielding his head with a pale arm while clutching kitty-Chan to his chest.

When he said that this kid was going to be the death of him he didn't mean literally.

Fuck, just...fuck.

Yup they were going to die.

"Sasuke, I kind of really need that gun right about now, it's in kitty-chan." Naruto called out from the bathroom.

'Gun?' Sasuke questioned himself, then proceeded to look down at the innocent enough looking Kitty-Chan.

No, just no.

No, the kid didn't have a gun.

Yeah, of course not, he just heard wrong.

I mean honestly why would an 8 year old have a gun in his possession.

But as he unzipped kitty-Chan just to get one little innocuous peek, he could feel anticipation ripping away at his inside.

What would he see?

Once he fully unzipped the cat/bear, not even all the years of training himself not to let emotions show could stop sasuke's eyes from widening and his mouth from opening up with a sudden gasp of sheer and utter shock.

There in the belly of the kitty-chan, laying in the middle of God-knows- what was a gun.

A Jericho 941 pistol 9mm to be exact. It was silver with a red-ish tint to it, and on the side of the gun was the bold red letters spelling out:

K.Y.U.U.B.I

.

.

.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON!

*****************  
Done hehe finally yaayyy

OMG what do u guys think is gonna happen.

Do you guys have any questions if so then please ask away.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: wassup you guys hehe I kno it has been awhile just had a bit of complications at school *coughfailingmathcough* and I was moving to a new state so yeah hehe

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, favs, and follows XD

***********************  
You need me, my pet

RECAP

There in the belly of the kitty-chan, laying in the middle of God-knows- what was a gun.

A Jericho 941 pistol 9mm to be exact. It was silver with a red-ish tint to it, and on the side of the gun was the bold red letters spelling out:

K.Y.U.U.B.I

.

.

.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON!  
*************

"Pet! What the fuck are you doing? Bring your pussy ass in here with that gun!" Naruto screamed over the seemingly constant blast of bullets, and effectively knocking sasuke out of his shock.

This was becoming extremely annoying.

'Who the fuck did that kid think he was, always commanding him around? He was a grown man for fuck sake. What ever happened to respect to your elders?' Sasuke thought with a verbal groan. He was becoming tired and annoyed, he house was ruined and who knows what eles would happen if he gets caught by these fuckers; And then there was naruto, but of course that was a whole 'nother annoyance that he would rather not embrace.

Forcing his body to move Sasuke traveled back to the bathroom slowly.

Then he sudden stopped, noticing that the showering of bullets had once again ceased.

Silence.

Painfully silent silence.

As soon as sasuke reached the utter destruction that had once been his bathroom, he was greeted by a bear- footed, and adorably pouting naruto who now wearing an over sized pink hoodie that had shiny black gemed cat ears on the hood.

"About time! God, I thought you died. Then you wouldn't have been able to fuck me!" Naruto said in a innocently shocked voice, but of course innocence wasn't Naruto's forte.

Naruto paused in thought, then continued. "I mean even if you did die sasuke,I would still fuck you- and no I don't have a fetish for fucking dead people, because I like sex with a breathing and very much alive guy just as much as the next person, but-"

"Naruto, please just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke whisper/yelled succeeding in cutting off the child's annoying rambling, while he vigorously began rubbing his eyes in what was only frustration,then allowing both flawless pale hands to slide down his face.

Why out of the 7 billion people on this fucked up earth did he have to get stuck with...well...fuck it nevermind.

Sasuke let his blackish gray orbs scan his now ruined bathroom, then let out a breathy chuckle. This was probably why his mother told him to never allow stranger into your home. Especially little devils that are disguised as innocent kids (naruto).

This just a nightmare. Yeah, one horrible ass nightmare.

I mean come on a child with a mouth more shameless than a long-term phone sex operator's, and to top it all off the kid knows how to shoot a gun.

Ha, yeah fucking blasphemy.

Sasuke was sure that he would wake up of this in his office, and would go back to signing-

"Do my hair!" Naruto commanded in a whinny frustrated tone cutting off sasuke's hopeful thoughts of this all being a wonderful nightmare.

"What?" Sasuke deadpanned unsure if he had heard correctly, and quite frankly sick and tired of the child's obvious ADD problem.

"DO. MY. HAIIIRRR. You know like play in it, or style it." The blonde boy explain as if speaking to a child.

"Why?" Was sasuke's even response as he glared down at the beautiful boy.

Though sasuke's face hadn't exposed one shred of an emotion, on the inside he was absolutely fuming!

'Do his hair! What the fuck was this some kind of a teenage girl sleep over?! THEY WERE ABOUT TO DIE! Why couldn't the fucking kid comprehend that?

It was simple, one bullet to head and your done.

Period.

Point.

Blank.

Lights out.' He thought as he stared down at the beautiful boy.

"'Cause it helps me relax, and if you want to come out of this alive then I need to be one relaxed fucker. Now do my hair so I can kill a bitch." Naruto exclaimed, while beginning to load silver bullets into the gun with speed that could only come from an extended amount of experience.

"Your speech is filthy." Sasuke sneered in disgust. The pretty pink lips on this kid should never have to spit out language so... Dirty.

Naruto giggled mischievously while adding a custom made silencer onto the front of the gun.

"Oh~ sasucakes, you make me laugh. What I said just now is not filthy, far from it actually. Now if you do my hair I promise I will let you hear some filthy talk later k? Now get to it Amigo." The blue eyed child said excitedly and after dramatically tossing his long blond locks.

Sasuke mouth twitched downward in disgust at the nickname 'sasucakes'.

'This kid was sick' He thought to himself.

"I want my hair braided in two pigtails- wait no I want it braided in fishtails, with pretty pink sparkled hair ties ok?"

Sasuke looked at the boy baffled and having an inner argument with himself.

'The little brat wanted him to braid his hair, what the fuck does a braid- no fishtail even look like.' Sasuke thought with a slight twitch of an perfect raven eyebrow.

'No Uchiha are supposed to know how to do everything, so why the fuck do I not know how to do braid.' He continued.

Sasuke sighed, lowering his eyes in shame.

Fuck his life right now.

"I- I don't know how to do braid." Sasuke said in a shamed tone.

Naruto quickly glanced at sasuke with wide eyes then cocky smirk.

"So mister perfection isn't perfect after all." Naruto whispered, but just loud enough for sasuke to hear him.

Sasuke glared.

"I don't know how to do braid." The pale man repeated, hoping that the rotten child would sentence him to a different type of torture.

"Well too fucking bad, 'cause that is what I want right now so do it, and if you mess up my hair I mess up your face understood? Now where the fuck did those fucker go." Naruto said peering out carefully out of the window wondering what was the cause of the sudden silence.

"Oh and sasuke you have to promise me something, that is if you want me to get us out of this alive. You have to promise me that you will Fuck my tight pink little asshole hard and deep into whatever bed we come across when this is done, because after this I'm going to need a little stress relief." Naruto express while still searching the seemingly empty street, as Sasuke just stood there not even attempting to touch the child's flowing golden locks.

He just couldn't make a fool out of himself by trying fruitlessly to do 'fishtails'.

"No. Now tell me why it is that you are so young and know how to shoot a gun." Sasuke stated while now leaning against the porcelain tub with his arms crossed across his muscled chest.

"I know how to shoot a gun 'cause I'm not a pussy like you." Naruto said with an adorable close-eyed smile.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch at the child's vulgar response.

"Tch Whatever" Sasuke replied under his breath.

God, excuse him if his life wasn't filled with so much violence, to the point were he had to protect himself with a gun.

That's what bodyguards are for.

Case closed.

After what seemed like hours (it was only 10 minutes) of Naruto listening to the silence, the blonde child finally broke it.

"Okay, I think they are gone, but they will be back so let's leave this-"

"And go where." Sasuke spoke up while looking at the floor.

"Huh?" Naruto responded in his child like voice, turning his head to face the man.

"You said 'we are going to leave', and I'm asking 'leave and go where'? Obviously those men really want_ you_, and they also don't seem to mind killing to get _you_ so I don't think_ you_ can hide from them. Then again_ I_ can leave, because they don't need me." He said emphasizing on every 'you', and finishing with a voice that said he had confidence that he could leave unscathed.

I mean sure he could leave the kid. Naruto obviously knew how to take care of himself, and besides the kid's dad was going to come soon; so it wasn't his business anymore.

Sasuke assured himself that his life was too important to give away to a mere child.

"Then what if they catch you?" Naruto asked without looking up as he packed all of his material back into his kitty-Chan.

"They won't, because they have no use for me, and they don't seem like the kind to waste their time." Sasuke replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto giggled lightly locking his big blue orbs onto the pale older man, while doing his hair up into a messy bun that was held by pink and black chop sticks.

"You sound so sure." Naruto said with a elegantly raised golden eyebrow, then tucked some of the hair that frame his delicate face behind a pierced ear.

Sasuke just rolled his inky black eyes as a response.

Of course he was sure. He was an Uchiha and they were always sure.

Sasuke turn towards the door and began to exit the bathroom, and hopeful get out this house and back to living his life WITHOUT the dirty minded kid.

"So let me get this straight," Naruto started causing the raven haired man to cease his trek towards the bathroom door, waiting for the child to continue on.

"They saw you with me- the one they want mind you- and I'm sure they saw you, and you think they won't go after you to try and squeeze any info you have about me out of that brain of yours. Do I have it about right?" Naruto asked with a 'all knowing' gleam in his eyes.

Sasuke hesitated briefly, then sighed in defeat.

"Whatever let's just go. I'm tired." Sasuke said while squeezing the bridge of his nose. He was just ready to find a hotel, get in the bed and crash (go to sleep).

"Nuuuuu." Naruto whined with tears in his big blue eyes, suddenly reverting back to his child like behavior.

"I don't wanna go to bed, because going to bed is for old people like you. I want ice cream." The child continued, then began to ramble in kitty-Chan for an outfit, because he wasn't going out with just a hoodie on with nothing under it.

That was tacky, and he had more class then that.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he glared down at the happy go-fucking- lucky crossdressing boy.

'HE WASN'T OLD!' He thought to himself with a glare, but of course he would never tell Naruto how much that small statement bothered him.

Once Naruto had his clothes laid out on the floor he looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed at the wide innocent looking eyes.

"Dress me." Came a single command.

"What?" Sasuke asked not sure if he heard the kid right. No actually he heard the kid right he just wanted to give the brat a chance to retract that statement.

"I said dress me, slave." Naruto replied slowly with an expecting look, and pointing down at the black stockings with pink polka dots, the pink babydoll shoes, and the black and pink layered Spaghetti strap short dress.

"No." Sasuke answered just as slowly while closing his eyes with an arrogant demeanor. I mean it wasn't like the kid could threaten to scream, yell, call out rape or whatever other kind of shit this kid pulled to get him to comply to his every wish, cause it was nobody around.

Nope not this time, it was just them; a man and a child which was-

The distinct sound of a cocked gun broke Sasuke's train of thought completely, cause him to open his ink ink black eyes.

Sasuke stared at the seemingly bottomless hole that the bullets would come out of ending his life of triggered.

"Now I'll ask you one more time k. Dress me slave, or kiss that sexy ass face bu bye." Naruto said with a closed eye sweet smile.

Fuck! Just Fuck!

He officially hated this kid.

###WITH MINATO AND PAULA####

Minato opened his eyes then quickly shut them due to the blinding sunlight that assulted them.

After opening his eyes again revealing the murky sapphires, he squinted slightly.

Once his eyes were adjusted to the bright yellow light, he turned to find that he was cuddling his wife Paula in a bed that was in a house he recognized as their new home.

Yawning, he pulled the sheets back, and went to where he thought the bathroom would be (His eyes are half closed). After maneuvering sleepily around the unpacked boxes he arrived at the bathroom door.

Once the bathroom door was closed Minato pulled his fat 8 inch flaccid Dick out of his noodle printed pajama pants (his didn't wear a shirt) and relieved himself moaning slightly in release. He then washed his hands and face, brushed his teeth and brushed his hair (which really didn't change the way it looked),when Minato was finished he left the bathroom to go wake his little angel, Naruto.

Sighing he walked out of the bedroom and into the lime green painted hall.

"Naruto." He called out in a voice that was husky from sleeping, while heading to Naruto's room at the end of the hallway.

"Naruto." He called again with a light knock at the hot pink and bright Orange door.

No answer.

"Alright I'm coming in." He said and opened the door only to find the room empty.

No boxes, No bed, no nothing. There wasn't even a sign that his little angel was moving into his soon to be room.

Figuring that maybe Naruto had just slept in the bed with him and Paula, and he (Minato) didn't see his little angel when he got out the bed (I mean it wouldn't be the first time it has happened) he turned to return back to the room.

As Minato headed back to the bedroom he still called out Naruto's name just in case the boy was eating in the kitchen, or was somewhere in the house.

After entering the room he pulled the covers back from the bed ignore Paula's moan that it was cold. Minato's eyes widened when he saw the bed empty except for Paula.

Becoming frantic and now seriously worried Minato rushed out the room to check the rest of the house.

"NARUTO! NARUTO BABY COME OUT FROM HIDING DADDY MISSES YOU!" He yelled throughout the house, while turning it upside down with his wild panicked searching.

"Babe." He heard Paula call out as she entered the living room where her husband was on an obvious rampage, and destroying the house while he was at it.

"Paula I can't find Naruto, please help me find him. You check back upstairs, and ill keep looking downstairs." He pleaded briefly looking at Paula, then continuing his search.

Paula knew it was time to put her plan into action. It would take some time, but she was sure that she could convince Minato that his sweet, precious, and utterly disgusting child Naruto was all in his head.

Yes, that's right the little shit was nothing but a dream, as in the painfully beautiful boy doesn't exist.

Naruto would soon be nothing more than a fading memory.

"Babe what is a naruto?" She asked looking genuinely confused.

Minato stopped his searching.

"Wha?" He whispered breathlessly, his chest heaving from searching.

"I said, what is a Naruto." She asked again.

"Babe Naruto is our angel. Are you okay?" He asked in utter confusion.

"Hunny, you must have had a bad dream, because this 'Naruto' doesn't exist." She replied with a worried tone.

Minato's eyes widened in disbelief.

.

.

.

She couldn't be serious! She had to be joking.

DONNNNEEEE OMG WOW HEHE SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAP. AND I'LL UPLOAD ONE SOON CUZ MY LAPTOP IS FIXED YYYYYAAYYYY XD!

ME LoVES U GUYS!

PLEASE REEEVVVIIIEEWWW!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm so sorry you guys, for the late update

I have a lot going on, but of course I still love you guys XD.

I DO I REALLY DO!

Onward.

SORRY HAD TO MAKE CORRECTIONS.

*********************** Innocently devious *********************** RECAP _

"Babe what is a naruto?" She asked looking genuinely confused.

Minato stopped his searching.

"Wha?" He whispered breathlessly, his chest heaving from searching.

"I said, what is a Naruto." She asked again.

"Babe Naruto is our angel. Are you okay?" He asked

"Hunny, you must have had a bad dream, because this 'Naruto' doesn't exist." She replied with a worried tone.

Minato's eyes widened in disbelief.

.

.

.

She couldn't be serious.

Naruto grinned as he watched Sasuke struggle to pull the skin-tight pink stockings up his flawless legs.

I mean he had every reason to smile. It's not everyday a kid gets a hunk of delicious man to dress them. Then again, It's not everyday you find a kid that gets off on that sort of thing.

"Sasuke~" Naruto called out in a singsong voice.

Sasuke sighed.

He should have known that Naruto wouldn't give him the satisfaction, of being left alone to sulk in his own humiliation.

"What?" He answer with a hint of irritation lacing his baritone voice.

Naruto gazed down at Sasuke with large demanding blue eyes.

"Lick my nipples." Naruto commanded lightly, then raising his dress in order to force his delicate pink nipples into Sasuke's face.

"Naruto look-" Sasuke started, as he tilted his head back to dodge naruto's tan flawless chess.

However, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the pink enticing little things. How the fuck was this boy's body created so fucking perfectly? Shit, did he miss something about "boy's being manufactured perfectly, for the sake of tormenting older men" on discovery channel?

"Sasuke what do you think would happen if a bullet went into your brain?" Naruto asked as if he had a genuine curiosity to the question.

Sasuke stared at the child for awhile, his inky black orbs seemed to be searching for any relevance in this question.

"You need me." He said with a voice void of any emotion.

"No no, Su'ke you need me. I have absolutely no need for you, except for your Dick maybe. But then again that's perfectly useable after your dead. Plus I still have my daddy, So yeah." Naruto said as if talking to himself, with a thoughtful look on his childish face.

Sasuke was in no mood to entertaining stupidity, so he chose to keep silent.

"SASUKEEEEE~" Naruto whined and kicked his legs, making it impossible for the raven haired man to finish his task of dressing the blond child.

Out of all the damned things that he could be doing, here he was dressing a spoilt child like a fucking nanny.

"Lick me nipples~ they want it see." Naruto whined while pinching the buds, until they were a red rosy color.

"NARUTO PLEASE!" Sasuke shouted as if he had enough of the boy's nonsense, while constantly dodging naruto's chest. In return, Naruto smirked at the frustrated sounding man.

Sasuke sighed.

"Look, you are way too young to flaunt what you obviously don't have ok. So stop this foolishness, and act like the child you are." Sasuke said in a firm voice.

"Ooooo I like it when your bossy, we should have angry sex. You should force me to act like a child, by pounding my tight boy-pussy til I don't wanna act like an adult anymore. Then you can make me take your fat cock into my small, tight, and hot mouth and-"

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke shouted and stood to his full height, in order to tower over the blue eyed boy as a form of dominance.

"If you lick my nipples, then I'll do whatever you want k." Naruto offered.

Sasuke glared at the boy, then sighed in defeat. He was tired and ready to go to a five star hotel and relax, getting the boy to do want he wanted was the best sounding offer he ever heard.

This day was seriously fucking him up in more ways then one.

'It's just a nipple, nothing too sexual and no harm done. I mean babies do it without being sexual. What the fuck is wrong with this kid, what the fuck is wrong with me?' Sasuke asked himself as he begin to lower his head, giving a small lick the rosy red bud.

He was Sasuke fucking Uchiha, a man full of pride, a man who owned multiple companies, the richest man alive. Yet, he was allowing a mere child to run him!

"Nu uh uuuhhh sexy, I want you to suck it and lick it good sasu. Don't give me a Bitch ass lick either, or ill blow your brains out." He stated with the sweetest smile he could Muster through his lust.

The raven haired man cursed violently, as he being swirling his tongue around the bud causing it to become harder, before bringing it to his mouth and biting gently on it with his teeth.

"AHHHH yeah- fuck ummmm MY NIPS ARE SO FUCKING SENSITIVE RIGHT NOW! AH- shit your good." Naruto moaned exaggeratingly, which in turn cause Sasuke to roll his eyes, and continue to expertly suck the bud into his mouth.

"Uhhmm you like sucking my- fuck ah-my small girly nipples don't you baby?" Naruto asked as he pulled the raven locks, in order to get the man closer to his chest.

'Kid's fucking mouth was full of trash. Yup he would have to wash it out with soap.' Sasuke thought, as he rolled his tongue forcefully onto the hardened bud.

Fuck! it was so good. Naruto knew that the man must have been good in the sexual departments, but this was fucking downright crazy!

"Fuck sasu ahh mmm. L-let's- fuck yeah-let's fuck. I want you to pound my tight boy-pussy now baby teach me-ahh fuck-a lesson. I have been a bad boy!" The child cried out beginning to release his small Dick, that was strained in his pink panties. He was almost there, just before Sasuke slapped his hand away.

Sasuke had never heard so many "F-bombs" from a child in his life.

Naruto whined as Sasuke released his nipples, leaving it shiny with saliva and stood again.

"Now let's go." Was Sasuke's single command.

"No." Replied a pouting naruto. He was horny now, and it was very unlady-like to walk out of the house horny.

Taking no bullshit, Sasuke threw naruto over his shoulders, and finally walked out of the house.

Naruto hissed as the sun assaulted his blue orbs.

"Sasuuuuuuu It's too bright out!" Naruto whined and used kitty-Chan to shade him.

"To damn bad." Sasuke muttered with a grimace. Yes, his mood was officially now very bad, and naruto was to blame.

It wasn't even just naruto's annoying girly voice, his whiny attitude, or his death threats. It was because Sasuke couldn't understand, why naruto tasted so delicious.

No, Sasuke couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that, while licking those pink nipples he actually had a moment of arousal. He was turning into the sick fuck that demon-child want him to be.

Fuck he was losing it, but sleep would make it all go away.

'Yeah, it was definitely because he was tired.' Sasuke thought to himself, while he shoved little naruto into the car kicking and screaming.

**-Minato and Paula-**

Minato stared at his wife with a confused stare.

Was she serious? Was this some kind of sick fucking joke?

"Paula, maybe you need more rest." Minato stated with a worried tone.

Paula looked at him with a sad look and smile.

"Minato, my love. You have been doing this for months now. I thought the medicine would help, but if you keep on like this baby we are going to have to give you professional help. You do the same thing every morning screaming about this 'naruto', you wreck the house in search of this 'naruto'. Baby, we go through this every morning and I'm becoming exhausted. I want my husband back." Paula said the last sentence just above a whisper, as she slid her hand to his hair, and kissed him softly.

However, Minato pushed her back with more force then he would've liked.

"Are saying that I'm crazy Paula?!" Minato asked with a slightly raised voice.

"N-no Minato." She responded slightly frightened, Minato never raised his voice.

Ever.

'He dare raise his voice at her, for someone as useless and pathetic as na-fucking-ruto! It's all the more reason to get rid of the little shit. I bet he is crying out for his daddy right now. Yes, naruto now you can feel my pain!' She thought to herself, carefully hiding her grimace from her husband.

Just the thought of the child made her ill.

"Then what the hell is it Paula? Are you seriously trying to tell me, that the child I raised on my own for eight fucking years, is some sort of fake imaginary friend?!" Minato shouted.

"N-no baby, I was just trying-

"Save it. You must take me for an idiot." Minato sneered and walked out the house, but not before slamming the door, causing Paula to wince.

After her beloved husband was gone, Paula's face went red with fury.

"That little shit will pay." She whispers with venom, as she glared at the door her husband just left out of.

"That little Bitch is gonna pay!"

**-Sasuke and Naruto-**

"Pleeeaasseee SAASSUUUKKEEEE~"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he grimaced.

'Don't kill the child, don't kill the child, don't kill the stupid little fucker.-"

"Please please please please pleeeeeeeeeease-"

'Kill him kill him kill him! No Sasuke, you are better then this.' Sasuke thought to himself, and tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

For 20 minutes now naruto has been non-stop bitching and moaning, that it was hot like an idiot. The little fucker only stopped, in order to beg when he saw an ice cream shop.

"Please Sasuke?" Naruto still pleaded after about one thousand "no"s. Honestly, they were way passed that damned ice cream shop.

"No." Sasuke gritted out.

"WHHYYYY NOOOTTT!" Naruto screamed and began kicking Sasuke's seat. Causing the car to swerve a bit.

"I WANT ICE CREAAAMMM!"

"NARUTO SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I...BEFORE I...'shit what did kids hate.' BEFORE I FUCKING BEAT YOUR ASS WITH MY BELT!" Sasuke shouted over naruto's whining. Yeah, kids hate the belt right?

He couldn't take this shit. This was exactly the reason why he didn't want kids.

"I HATE YOU SASUKE! I HATE YOOOUU!" Naruto screamed as he sobbed loudly, and continuously kicking the dashboard in his tantrum.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He thought of himself working or on a quiet relaxing get-away. So peacefully quiet-

"I HATE YOOOOOUUUU!" Was what cut into his calming method.

Enough was enough! Sasuke made a Sharp U-turn, causing naruto to bump his head on the window.

"OOOWWWW" Naruto cried out and opened his mouth to shout more, but Sasuke cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up. We are going to get your God damn ice cream." Sasuke stated darkly. Yes, his pride was taking major blows.

Can't win for losing with this damn kid.

"Yay." Naruto whisper under his breath with a sweet smile, then began showing kitty-Chan how fast the trees passed by when driving.

Finally some peace and-

A loud vibration sound broke the silence. Naruto quick began to open kitty-Chan and dig out his phone.

"Hello." Naruto answered his galaxy in a low and very serious voice.

Sasuke didn't understand why naruto was whispering. I mean it wasn't like Sasuke cared who he spoke to.

"Negative, he escape." Naruto muttered.

Pause.

"Oooooo I'm hurt that you think so lowly of me. Why would I let him escape?" Naruto responded with a dramatic set of fake sobs.

'Who escaped what?' Sasuke asked himself. What was Naruto talking about?

Pause. Sasuke could hear the faint sound of someone yelling.

"Ok alright alright! Yes I let him go."

Pause.

Giggles.

Pause.

"No."

Pause.

"I can't"

Pause.

"Fucking hell! I can't!" Naruto stated with a firm voice.

Pause.

"Because, I just can't ok. Just trust me. I'll see you as soon as I can, I promise." With that he hung up, and continued playing with kitty-Chan.

"Same guy as before?" Sasuke questioned smoothly. It wasn't like he was being nosy, he just was curious...and no it's not the same thing.

"Mmmhmm" Naruto hummed and nodded affirmative, causing his silky blonde pigtails to bounce.

"Oh, so it is a guy." Was Sasuke's reply.

No, he wasn't jealous. Why would a kid make him jealous.

Sasuke didn't get_ jealous_.

"Yep" naruto answered cheerfully with a smile.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "So um this guy, have you and him ever-"

"THE ICE CREAM SHOP!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, and began to bounce in his seat.

Sasuke sighed. Way to dodge the question.

**-3-**

Once they entered into the rather large ice cream shop, what awaited them was a long line.

"Great." Sasuke muttered.

"Actually, this would be the best time to call in work." Sasuke said thinking out loud.

Not that he owed anyone an explanation, he was the CEO for God Sake. However, just because he was CEO didn't mean that he would leave his workers hanging.

Sasuke reached into his pocket with the hand that wasn't holding naruto's, and pulled out his phone.

"Awwwww she's such a cutie, is she yours?" A quite beautiful woman with black long hair and pearly eyes asked. She smiled at naruto, who in return gave her a glare.

Who. The. Fuck. DID SHE THINK SHE WAS TALKING TO HIS SASUKE!

Sasuke looked up from his phone then, down at naruto. "Oh no no no, I'm watching hi-er her for a friend." Sasuke reply with a small laugh.

"Oh, well she is quite a princess." She swooned.

Naruto glare intensified.

Princess PRINCESS! BITCH HE WAS THE QUEEN!

Sasuke smiled, while his inner thoughts said something different.

Naruto a princess, the little fucker wasn't even the devils seed. The little asshole was the devil himself.

"...ta" Was all Sasuke caught from what the lady said.

"I'm sorry, its been a long day, I didn't quite hear you." Sasuke apologized.

The woman laughed lightly.

"Oh no it's quite alright, I know kids can be a handful..."

If only she knew.

"I was just saying that my name is Hinata. It's nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

"Ah Sasuke, nice to meet you also." Sasuke said and stuck his hand out to shake the woman's hand.

Naruto began to pout. He didn't like the way Sasuke was smiling at that stupid Bitch. Like honestly, did she really think she could take him that quick.

HA!

Naruto did miss his dad, despite him not bringing it up. He missed those blue eyes, his daddy's muscle, his smile, his Dick, his blonde hair...

By then naruto began to pant. Fuck, he wanted his daddy.

God, how he wished his daddy would-

Naruto took a deep breath, and focused on the present matter at hand.

"Sasuke is a unique name." Hinata complimented. "Have you ever been-

"Slut." Naruto slyly commented none to quietly, while looking as innocent as ever.

Why couldn't she get her own man? Naruto knew that he worked very hard to get Sasuke, well sorta worked hard.

Still, can't she see that he was taken.

Hinata looked flabbergast. "E-excuse me sweetheart?" She wasn't quite sure if she had heard the child correctly.

"Bitch." Naruto replied with a sweet smile.

Sasuke gave his hand a warning squeeze.

But of course, it was ignored.

"Daddy when are we gonna get ice cream?" Naruto asked while looking at up Sasuke, with big sparkling blue eyes.

Sasuke glared.

He could feel a headache approaching. This was the type of shit he was talking about.

Hinata looked at Sasuke curiously. "I thought you said she wasn't your child." She stated calmly.

Sasuke gave her a blank stare. What the fuck was he supposed to say? It was Naruto's word over his.

"Nevermind." She said and kneeled down to naruto's level. She understood that sometimes, parent wanted to re-live the days when they didn't have children.

"Sweetheart do you know that those words you said are very very bad words?" She asked softly yet firmly.

"Well, daddy says them all the time, and he says all woman need to be punished for being born. I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE DADDY!" Naruto stated proudly as Sasuke choked on his own saliva.

"Oh well ok then." She stated with a strained sweet smile, that made naruto want to barf.

Hinata looked at Sasuke with an accusing stare, and went back to standing in line that drastically shorter. Who she to tell the man how to raise his child. All she could do was pray for the next generation.

"Take that stupid Bitch." Naruto muttered with a smirk.

Sasuke strongly glared down at the happily smiling blone boy.

"Hello, sir what would like today?" Asked a very tall man with blue-tinted skin. He sort of creeped the fuck out of Sasuke.

Did they really let guys like him work in icecream shop?

Sasuke gave the man an emotionless once over, stopping at the cartoon cloud tattoo on his throat. Out of all the tattoos the man had (gills on his face, slutty girls ect.), the cloud one seemed to stand out more then the others.

Then Sasuke noticed, that the man was giving naruto a sort of odd stare.

Almost, like he was lusting after the beautiful blonde boy.

Instinctively, Sasuke pulled naruto closer, this seemed to only cause the man to grin showing dagger like teeth.

Naruto cursed under his breath. This wasn't happening right now.

"Sasuke let's go I don't want ice cream anymore." Naruto said with a firm and serious tone, all the while his glaring gaze did not venture away from the strange blue man.

"Now now Naru-Chan, how about you stay. We have rainbow Sherbert, with all the toppings you want absolutely free." The blue man stated with an amused smile.

"Kisame." Naruto growled.

Kisame smiled.

Naruto grimaced and squeezed sasuke's hand as if seeking comfort.

"There are innocent people around." Naruto sneered and began squeezing kitty-Chan closer.

Kisame smiled.

"Well the way I see it is that, they get a free show. 'Sides, I like it when they watch beautiful." He said before slowly reaching beneath the countertop.

Sasuke looked down at the gorgeous boy in confusion. What the hell was going on?

*********** DONE! yaayyyy did u like it huh HUH!? The story will began to become more serious starting with the next chapter, Sooooo be prepared to be surprised!

Again so sorry for the long wait:)

REVIEWWWWW!


End file.
